Time
by MaxJS
Summary: Dean goes to college and cas has the day off and has a surprise when he gets home


Time

Dean opened his eyes and swatted at his alarm clock that was blaring in his ear. After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally able to find the snooze button. He half-heartedly dragged himself out of bed and opened his curtains, sighing as the warm sun heated his bare chest. He could smell bacon in the air, he smiled, "Cas."

After getting dressed, Dean walked into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Castiel standing in front of the stove, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and an apron. "Taking advantage of your off day by getting up early and slaving over a hot stove. Sometimes I don't understand you, Cas" Castiel turned to look at Dean with a smile on his face. The scent of coffee filled the air as Dean poured boiling water into the mugs Castiel had set out. Two sugars, no milk in his, four sugars, lots of milk for Castiel. Dean kissed Castiel on the lips when he placed his coffee in front of him on the table. He then sat in his chair across the table from Castiel and began to wolf down his bacon and eggs.

Dean gave Castiel another kiss on his way out of the apartment. The scent of Castiel's cologne lingered as Dean made his way to the Impala. The slung his backpack onto the passenger seat and started the car. He drove to his brother, Sam's apartment where Sam was standing outside waiting for him, "Mornin' Sammy"

"Morning, Dean," said Sam, throwing his and Dean's bags into the backseat, while climbing into the passenger seat.

"You hear anything from Stanford yet? Did you get that full ride?" asked Dean as he merged with the oncoming cars.

"Yeah, the Stanford guys called and said I have to go for an interview on Monday"

Dean smiled and clapped Sam on the back, "I knew you'd get it, Sammy"

"Whoa, hold up, Dean, just because I got the interview doesn't mean I got the full ride. I still actually have to convince them that I'm worth the time." Said Sam, although he rather enjoyed the praise he got from Dean, it wasn't every day that Dean was particularly nice to Sam, the nicest thing Dean had done in the last four months was offer to drive Sam to college seeing as they both went to the same college, Sam majored in Law and Dean in English Literature.

The day passed rather slowly for Dean, he mostly doodled in class, a few Pokemon here, a mythical creature of two there. By the end of the day his notepad was full of his boredom and an epic battle scene between Ash Ketchum and the Olympian gods with the help of all the different sorts of creatures at their disposal. On his way home Dean and Sam had a very interesting conversation about who would win. In the end they decided that the gods would win, but then the mythical creatures would overthrow them for abusing them and then the Pokemon would covertly blow up the entire planet with a whole bunch of Electrobe using self destruct simultaneously. After dropping Sam off at his apartment Dean began to sing the Pokemon themesong, the first one, not the crappy new ones. By the time he reached the parking lot to his own apartment he was signing "I wanna be the very best" at the top of his lungs.

Castiel wasn't home when Dean entered the apartment, he left a note saying "_Went shopping, we need more bacon, be back by 7, don't make any dinner plans. _" Dean smiled and looked at his watch, 5:37, he reckoned he had enough time for a shower. Dean made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure the water was just right before he started to undress. When he was stripped down he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm gonna have to start working out again" he says to himself and rubs his stomach, which although it was rather muscular, had become a bit more round since this semester had started and he barely had time to make it to the gym. Dean climbed in the shower and sighed as the warm water ran over his body. He felt relaxed and calm, he stood there for a while, just letting the water wash the day off of him.

Dean heard Castiel enter the apartment at around 6:43, while he was lying on his bed skimming through the new play they got to read. Castiel walked into the room with two bags in his hand. "When you said shopping I assumed you meant food, Cas, not clothes." Said Dean, half sarcastically. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean. "Oh, and when are we gonna eat? I'm starving and you said I shouldn't make plans."

"Our reservation is for 7:30, I'm taking you somewhere special." Castiel kissed Dean another time and smiled. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and held him in for the kiss. When Dean pulled away he smiled and bit his lip. Castiel started to lean closer again, unbuttoning his shirt. Dean kissed Castiel's neck as Castiel moaned with pleasure. Soon enough Dean's shirt was off as well and Castiel's chest was pressed against his. Suddenly there was a sharp beeping noise. Castiel let out an exasperated sigh and looked at his watch, 7:00. "C'mon, we have to go or we'll miss out reservation." He rested his head on Dean's chest for a moment and began putting a clean shirt on.


End file.
